


Do Come In

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is pleased by what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Come In

For years, he has worried and fretted. The boy that had been so vibrant, so alive had become so closed in, so shut off from the world. Demons of both the world as it was and of his own making drove the boy into this, until there were no smiles, no happiness, no light.

Only shadows. Lines etched into a too young face. Haunting maturity in eyes that had shone so blue once upon a time.

So it was with extreme pleasure that Alfred opened the door to find one very embarrassed Roy Harper breaking from a kiss with Master Dick. The pleasure became almost sublime joy when he saw those blue eyes sparkling with love and peace, at long last.

"Do come in, young masters."


End file.
